Faithless
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: Little by little, his faith in God started waning. One-Shot; Chrono-centric. -Shini


**Faithless**

_Summary: Little by little, his faith in God started waning. One-shot_

Listen to: _Iris by Goo Goo Dolls_ while reading (Optional)

* * *

><p>When Chrono dies, he expects to be banished right into Hell. Because where else would a Sinner go? Earth held no attachments for him – when Rosette died, he was determined to die with her.<p>

But God has other plans.

As his dark skin is shown soft, whispering winds, he feels like he is ascending into heaven instead. But no; that dream is sharply ripped away from him, and he starts freefalling.

He's powerless. Even in death, he isn't in his true demon form.

He thinks that he has suffered enough. He just wants to die, even if he doesn't end up in the same place as Rosette, or Mary Magdalene; even if he is shown scorching heat for all eternity.

He just wants it all to end.

But he's falling back to earth, and the one person that can stop his descending does not care.

He cannot help a small curl of hatred for Him crawl its way into his heart.

And he also pretends to not feel the sombre tone of apology lingering around him.

* * *

><p>Almost one hundred years pass, and that small worm of hatred grows larger. Chrono, no matter how hard he tries to kill himself, a miracle is there to stop the oncoming blissful silence. He feels like God is hounding him. Even if he did deserve to rot away, in whatever place, he still feels contempt.<p>

But he remembers soft and flowing light gold hair, and kind and teasing blue eyes and a feeling swells in him. It banishes the negative thoughts, and pulls him back into reality from the edge of insanity: because only those two beautiful women can do that.

But that only works for so long.

And it stops working after half a decade.

After that, he submerges into a world of selfish dreams and false lies. He builds up his reputation again until other demons scatter at the sound of his name.

His horns had come back somehow; Chrono does not know how He can be so trusting. Does He think Chrono wouldn't fall back into darkness without his past lovers?

_Nonetheless, He is a fool_, Chrono thinks, and does not dwell anymore on that matter.

* * *

><p>When he first sees her reincarnation, the soft-hearted Chrono pulls out of the dark place he has locked himself into. The sight of a carefree - but young and full of innocence – face stops him solid, and he can't comprehend the fact that <em>she<em> is there.

He was walking casually down a certain street, and he happened to spot the sight of the familiar blonde.

"Come on, Joshua!" The girl laughs, and he feels his heart tear slightly as her young sibling joins her.

"I'm going, Rosette!" Joshua laughs as well, and Chrono feels like he should join them, as they did back in the old days.

But the days of cheery picnics, and warm nights watching the glimmering sky has already passed, and the old Chrono withdraws, disheartened. He cannot ruin their illusion of safety, cannot tear apart their family again. Besides, at most, he is a dangerous demon to them, the epitome of dark villains and evils witches in fairytales their parents tell them as they go to sleep.

His face then slackens into cold indifference, an expression his followers always quavered at. _At most_, he thinks again, _we are enemies._

* * *

><p>Chrono thinks it cruel that the Magdalene Order still exists. Their Militia has been hunting him ever since he has become a menacing figure in the demon world. Somehow, they outsmart him every time he tries to make a move, and he suspects that there is a spy among his ranks. But he does not pursue the matter – the spy's identity will come to light one day, and Chrono looks forward to ripping off the traitors head.<p>

He and his followers have become the Sinners – Chrono feels the irony of his plan, but he goes with it anyway. He does not like being spurned by the one he had chosen to serve.

But this will be different than what Aion had planned, he thinks, and that is enough.

* * *

><p><em>It's simple<em>, Chrono reasons, _to die, I must provoke God somehow_.

It is a ridiculous plan, especially with the hard work he has done all these extra years he has been alive -just going to waste the moment he does die-, but Chrono feels he is justified, in the small and twisted and bitter part of his mind, and that maybe he deserves it the tiniest bit.

So that is why he is approaching the little cottage on this certain street. That is why he feels slightly sick as he raises a hand brimming with churning, blue energy. That is why, as he makes sure the two parents inside are dead.

And that is why he makes sure that the two blonde siblings see his face before he flickers away.

_It is cruel_, Chrono thinks, ignoring his nausea, _but He is cruel, too._

* * *

><p>He watches them grow with sparks of hatred in their hearts, all fairly directed at him. He wants them to hate him, after all.<p>

He deserves to die, and she will be the one to kill him.

* * *

><p>Rosette joins the Magdalene Order at the mere age of ten, along with Joshua at her side.<p>

Briefly, Chrono sees, in his mind's eye, another figure reporting to the head Sister with the two siblings. In his mind's eye, he sees a small figure wearing red, and purple plaited hair hanging down his back. But that ghost is erased quickly, and he chases away the silly dreams. _It is useless_, he thinks, _we will never go back to that._

But a small part of him flickers with the small flame of hope.

* * *

><p>Chrono hates the face Rosette is looking at him with. It was the way she usually looked at Aion. The Gospel-loaded gun pointing at him is shaking with unsuppressed fury and maybe even fear.<p>

"You! You're the one -!" Her voice chokes out, grief clogging up her throat. Tears pour down her cheeks, and Chrono hates himself even more. He wonders why He hasn't struck him down with lightning or something.

Chrono is prepared to let Rosette shoot him. He tries to make himself a good, menacing target enough to shoot at. But, unfortunately for Chrono, it does the exact opposite.

Joshua, who Chrono had knocked rather gently unconscious, staggers to Rosette's side, and tugs her urgently.

Chrono can hear him whispering to her quickly, "Rosette! We can't take on this demon! Remember what Sister Victoria said? Let's just go -!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Chrono leans forward, wings extending threateningly as he growls, fangs bared.

He moves as if he is about to attack, but realises it is hopeless – the two siblings seem frozen with fear.

He rolls his eyes inwardly, but before he could decide his next move, someone tackles him from behind. He dodges before the body really collides, and spins around to face one of his inner circle – Lilith.

"What are you -?" Then, suddenly, Chrono knows. "Traitor," He growls softly, and the small demon flinches.

His other followers are surrounding them instantly, blocking Lilith's way out, and jeering at her. Another member Chrono trusts, Arkaru, is staring at Lilith with sad eyes. Chrono knows that the two have loved each other for a long time, and wonders if Arkaru will choose Lilith over his leader.

"Run!" Lilith suddenly yells, and Chrono glances behind him to see that the two siblings are, not running away as she had hoped, but actually attempting to fight a whole hoard of demons. The two were running around, for whatever reason Chrono cannot fathom. But he realises, just as Joshua puts down the last cross, and the holy barrier freezes him for an instant.

But that instant is enough for Rosette to shoot him with the enhanced Gospel.

The bullet hits one of Chrono's followers. The younger demon jumped in the way, and yells out now in pain as he disintegrates.

Chrono sighs in regret – he had rather liked that particular demon.

"Time to go," Chrono tells his followers calmly, but a note of wistfulness underlines his tones lightly.

Perhaps it wasn't the time for Rosette to kill him after all.

* * *

><p>That night, Chrono tells his followers to lay low, and decides to shadow the Order's members as they take Lilith back to their headquarters and treat her.<p>

He wonders why she betrayed him and the others. What reason would she do it? Love? Unless she is pining after a human in the Order than Arkaru.

He decides to interrogate Arkaru about this. But, before he can go, something catches his eye, and he flies over to another window.

The light is on, and Rosette and Joshua are sitting on a bed, with the older sibling's arm around the younger, comforting him.

"Next time, Joshua," Rosette is promising her little brother in a strong voice, "We _will_ kill him next time, whatever Sister Victoria says."

"Okay, Rosette." Joshua smiles reassuringly at his older sister.

Chrono leaves, feeling like he is unworthy to watch their family love for each other.

He is forsaken by God himself, after all.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why Lilith betrayed us?" Chrono asks in an apathetic voice.<p>

Arkaru, though he is calm on the outside, he is nervous in the inside.

"I… honestly don't know, Lord Chrono." He says.

Chrono's eyes narrow and he rests a hand casually around the other demon's neck.

"Tell me what I _don't_ know." He orders softly, and Arkaru flinches.

"We… Lilith and I," He tells Chrono hesitantly, "We don't… agree with what you plan."

Chrono looks amused, "And what do you think I plan?" He thinks it is ridiculous – he really has not officially announced what he plans to do. Just little bits of hints and taunting at the Magdalene Order would not confirm what he wants to do.

Arkaru looks a little uncertain at this, "Ah…"

Chrono resists the urge to roll his eyes.

The younger demon continues, "You're going to try and disrupt the balance, aren't you?" He accuses half-heartedly, "Try to kill God and all that."

Chrono snorts, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

Needless to say, Chrono let Arkaru go off easy.

* * *

><p>The second time they meet, a year later, Rosette is frowning.<p>

They are both alone, and facing each other in a ruined room, complete with a flickering fire behind the demon's figure, making him look even more menacing.

"The demon lord Chrono," Rosette mutters, "Why…"

And Chrono frowns, because he cannot place the expression Rosette has on now. She looks… confused? But… shouldn't she hate him?

Chrono feels slightly alarmed: Rosette is the only one who should kill him, and he _needs_ her to detest him. Otherwise, how can she slay him without any remorse?

He hopes that she does not inherit any sense of her past self, seeking the truth behind closed faces to place the right judgement. Rosette is Rosette after all; no matter how many lives she has lived.

But the only exception was Aion. Chrono thinks that anyone who messes with her family will in turn gain her eternal wrath.

_And with the slate wiped clean_, Chrono thinks, _she'll have no trouble not thinking of me as her extended family, like in the past. To her, I am another demon._

He almost laughs at the irony as he is forced to flee at the sight of the Virgin Mary.

* * *

><p>He wanders, a week later, in a park where the autumn leaves are falling in a silent dance. He is not in his true form, but strolling around in his human one.<p>

He is wondering when he became such a sadistic bastard. Was it when he saw a chance at death in the young blonde's face? Or was it the instant he felt God's presence lingering in the air as he fell?

_No matter how much you change_, he thinks sombrely, _you will always remain the same_.

* * *

><p>A week later, one of his lackey's informs him nervously, "Lord Chrono! We have caught an angel! What shall we do with him?"<p>

_Remington_, Chrono thinks, because the blonde really is the only angel he knows.

And he is right; as Chrono approaches the cell, he sees a ragged man, with untidy stubble, as well as wearing ruined and smelly clothes.

Remington hears the sounds of footsteps falling and then suddenly stopping, and he raises his head wearily. He stares at Chrono, first with confusion, and unfocused eyes; then, slowly, recognition flares in them, and he is utterly shocked and horrified.

Chrono just looks impassively at the broken man, and says emotionlessly to his lackey, "Leave us."

The smaller demon bows quickly and lumbers off, head hung low. As soon as he is gone, Remington begins to speak.

"Chrono… Is that you?" His voice is hoarse, and Chrono wonders what the man has been doing to himself all this time.

The demon shrugs, "Depends on which Chrono you are asking about."

Remington is still confused, and Chrono doesn't blame him – the angel _has_ just been knocked unconscious and taken hostage by demons, and _then_ a supposedly dead demon is there when he wakes up and talks about two versions of himself.

Chrono smiles suddenly, but it is hollow, "You'll see," He says, and reaches out with a hand to touch Remington's forehead gently, "For now, I can't keep watch over you." He concentrates, and the still confused angel disappears with a flash.

* * *

><p>A month later, Chrono overhears an interesting conversation between the angel and Rosette.<p>

He's shadowing the Magdalene Order, checking occasionally on what they are doing if he thinks they seem to be planning something bad for him. On this particular run, he sees Remington groomed back to his old self, and standing in one of the many hallways of the Headquarters.

Rosette is there as well, talking to him earnestly. She seems… scared?

He flies closer, and eavesdrops on what they are talking about.

"…dreams about you, and Joshua, and the demon that… killed our parents. I just…" Rosette looks like she is about to break down.

Chrono's heart aches, because he knows it is his entire fault, and sending the angel back to the Order probably wasn't the wisest thing he has done. Maybe seeing too many familiar faces has made her remember flashes of her past life?

Whatever was the catalyst, it wasn't good for Chrono's goal. He _needed_ her to hate him.

But it's already too late.

"I think… I think I was friends with the demon, in… I know it sounds ridiculous, but… in a past life?" Rosette looks unsure.

Remington doesn't seem to want Rosette to remember either, "I don't think its memories, Sister Rosette; perhaps only dreams."

"But I know you!" Rosette suddenly bursts out, grabbing his arm, "You… I just get the feeling I can trust you somehow. Please, you're the only one I can come to about all these images I'm seeing!"

Finally, Remington sighs, and Chrono can feel his own world tumbling about him, "Fine, but tomorrow." The angel promises, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

And Chrono doesn't go and try to interrupt this arrangement, he feels numb, and maybe a little hopeful? He wants Rosette to kill him, of course, but she is already so close to remembering; it is useless to try and get in the way of the memories flooding in.

So he waits for morning, and silently wonders how he will explain everything to Rosette.

* * *

><p>Chrono stands in the tomb of Mary Magdalene.<p>

He reminisces of times when everything was warm and full of laughter; of joyous stories and happy tears… and wonders if it all can come back.

But it's gone, like the mist in the wind, and the ghost fading in the falling snow. When everything is gone, where can all the emotions come back to, if the vessels are empty of words and true promises? If friendship falls, what chance does it have of coming back and restarting back like the good old days, when everything was carefree and one guilty thing was washed away by all things innocent?

What demon has chance of getting everything back, when he had nothing but a false dream to start with? When he has betrayed all he has loved so dearly, what home can he go back to, brimming with happiness and bliss?

Chrono doesn't know, nor does he want to.

He just wants it all to end.

* * *

><p>"It was all I wanted, but I was selfish." Chrono murmurs, as soon as he hears the familiar beating of her heart, and the pulse racing under the delicate skin.<p>

"Chrono…" Her voice is not full of hatred, like he expects of her, but is accepting and forgiving. How can she forgive a monster who has given her nothing but death and sadness?

"Kill me." His voice is hushed and empty. And maybe he feels a little bit of resentment for her as well, because she, who has not lived such a long and hollow life full of heartbreak, always had someone to turn to. What was he but an insignificant demon? Clinging onto life and fighting for two, beautiful human women who could only die young as he lived forever?

"No, Chrono." Her rejection is as simple as that, because, of course, she doesn't have the heart to kill an old friend, even one who has wrought her heartache.

Anger suddenly boils within the demon, and he whips around, eyes burning into her own calm ones, "And why not?" He snarled, "I, who killed your parents who you treasured in this life! Why the hell not?" He is so close to breaking down he's shaking.

Rosette flinches slightly, but she remains strong, "Chrono, I forgive you for that! You're my –"

"Don't say it!" Chrono snaps and he turns away, because he is slipping – _always_ slipping – but never falling. His grip on reality is fading, and the one person who can release him – who has the entire _right_ to kill him - from his own weary hell is refusing to do it.

This harsh truth hits him, and he collapses to his knees, breathing heavily. He's crying and laughing hysterically at the same time, but was he slipping? Had he slipped so far that he couldn't come back, but neither could fall fully?

Rosette crouches before him, eyes full of concern and worry, "Chrono? Chrono? Are you alright?"

He just shakes his head, and then looks away, because he cannot bear to look at the face that has asked him to live on.

There is silence, and Chrono feels a chasm between him and Rosette, and he is not surprised to feel it growing ever wider with each second. It is full of ages old smiles, and laughter, and also of blood and sweat and tears, with haunting figures and vows of bloody revenge.

He feels her shift, and he stiffens when she suddenly hugs him, her soft new scent of magnolia enveloping him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is gentle and sincere, and he barks a hoarse laugh.

"I should be the one apologising." He whispers, face contorted in a grimace.

After that, no words were needed. Because what else could either say? Their old bond was gone and buried, and what lay between them now was a new one, but full of remorse and guilt. That bond was forged by fire; the fire that Chrono had lit and ultimately killed Rosette's parents.

Chrono remembers the day when he walked onto an innocent scene, where Rosette and her brother were playing around on their front yard, full of untainted happiness.

_It started then_, he realises, _that I began to get serious about wanting to finally rest. Up until then, I was just living a hollow life._

But the sad truth was staring at him in the face. God didn't want him to die. Of course he had to suffer; to _repent_ for his sins.

_And that's probably why I chose the name Chrono the Sinner_, he thought_, my subconscious was only telling me what I already was. Even back then, my heart knew… and that's why I chose this title… this God-forsaken name…_

He has never felt wearier.

* * *

><p>He disappears after a full hour of being comforted by Rosette; all he says to her is a heart-felt apology, and vanishes.<p>

He's visiting a certain cell now, and asking instantly, as soon as he knows the demon can hear him:

"Tell me the truth: no one under my command wants a war, right?" His voice is like a growl, and he knows he is right before Arkaru tells him.

"N-no, sir, none of them want to fight." He is surprised, and Chrono doesn't blame him; nor does Chrono blame him for being absolutely stunned at his next sentence.

"I'm leaving; you are now the commander."

And Chrono disappears again before Arkaru can say anything.

* * *

><p>Chrono is weary and heartsick, but he keeps on living. What else was there to do? He didn't deserve to be in Rosette's company, nor have the company of others. Only the dead.<p>

After five years pass, he wanders back to Mary Magdalene's tomb, eyes dead and walking a shuffle.

To any passerby, he'll look like a lost, runaway child, but any person who looks at him only sees air. To the world, he is dead.

He's in a dream-like state as he sits by the tomb, not really living, but not dead either.

He's so achingly lonely; he wants to see a friendly face. But he cannot endanger Rosette's life again, cannot bring himself to appear before her.

As seventy years go by, a growing Rosette visits the tomb regularly to lay flowers on it. Chrono hides himself away, because, of course, it is his penance - his punishment.

The last time she ever visited, an old, 89-year-old lady, Chrono almost reveals himself. Even as she whispers wishes of seeing him again, his resolve wavers but remains firm.

She leaves that day, and never comes back.

Five years pass, and he knows she is dead.

* * *

><p>As a hundred years pass, his faith in God begins to grow again; but, always, there is resentment felt towards Him. Chrono cannot help but hold a kind of hate for Him. Because He never let Chrono die. Only God knows how many times Chrono has tried to kill himself.<p>

"Don't do me any favours." Chrono mutters to the empty, musty air, because, if He did, then Chrono's small bit of hatred for Him will disappear, and he would feel lost again.

So when, one day, when two pairs of laughter, one feminine and one masculine, full of innocence and life, echoes loudly within the tunnels, he pretends not to hear it. Even when two young siblings, their hair glimmering like the midday sun, stumble upon the lost tomb of Mary Magdalene, he keeps himself untraceable.

Every day, they come back, playing and laughing, and Chrono thinks it's a form of torture.

Two of his best friends: so close, but yet so far out of reach.

_Joshua…_

_Rosette…_

Chrono thinks that this is what hell truly is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is a bit depresssing enough, I sincerely hope. It's confusing, I know, at some points, but just ask me and I'll clarify. But some bits I just completely wrote mind-vomit down. So, yeah, don't bother asking me about things that make absolutely _no_ sense at all.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I like comments, especially ones that compliment my work. ;) Though I doubt many people will review this, since Chrono Crusade has not got such a large reception.**

**But, again, review~**


End file.
